


Abitudini

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gli occhi di sua madre [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una brevissima scenetta di Harry e Hermione. In fondo un rapporto così solido è fatto di piccole abitudini.Personaggi:Harry, HermionePrompt: ricordati che tutti ti vogliono perchè sei il Prescelto, io ti voglio perché sei Harry Potter.





	Abitudini

Abitudini  
  
Harry ridacchiò, guardando la luce provenire dalla bacchetta di Hermione e sentì la montatura dei suoi occhiali sul naso raddrizzarsi.  
“Me li sistemi da una vita ormai” borbottò.   
Granger sorrise e incrociò le braccia.   
Harry si sporse e le accarezzò la mano.  
“Sei l’unica di questi tempi che non mi tratta da grande eroe. È odioso quanto essere creduto pazzo da tutti” borbottò.   
Hermione accavallò le gambe, mise il libro che teneva sotto il braccio sulle gambe, e addolcì il sorriso, rimettendo la bacchetta nella cintura.  
“Ricordati che tutti ti vogliono perché sei il Prescelto. Io ti voglio perché sei Harry Potter” mormorò. Strinse a sua volta la mano di Potter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Consiglio la visione di questo video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EsF2qgZY2Ic


End file.
